Mario (Wanked)
Summary It's Mario, it's useless to look at the stats of the character he faces, he would obviously stomp, heck, he even solos with ease Powers and Stats ' ' Tier: 2-B(Due to beating Dreamy Bowser)' | High 1-A '(Beated to death characters like the Watatsuki sisters, Featherine and others, still loses to Bill Cipher though) | 'Low 0 | High 0, likely -1 '(Since he's more powerful than regular Mario) Name: Mario "Jumpman" Mario Origin: Google+ Gender: Male Age: 4 years | At bare minimum 1500 years '''(Stated to be more experienced than beings with this age) '''Classification: Wanked Plumber Powers and Abilities: Mind Manipulation '''(Was able manipulate the minds of most people in the community to make him win most of the fights he's in), Being above the fabric of existance''' (Stated to be able to beat Reimu Hakurei even if she's using Fantasy Nature), Total Invincibility '''(With the White Tanooki, even though he dies in lava and poison, that's clearly an outlier since he can survive GOOMBAS who are obviously more powerful than melted rock with a temperature of at least 1200 °C), '''Nullifying Invincibility (Stated to be able to beat Super Sonic and also Hyper Sonic who have infinite 3D durability and arguably even infinite 4D durability, nah, Mario clearly surpasses that, also surpassed Archie Super Sonic by the way), Hax immunity '''(Totally immune to Featherine's plot manipulation, Toyohime's atom reduction, and more) '''Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Flight, Interdimensional Travel (Totally immune to sealing abilities) [http://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Destructive_Capability_Scale Attack Potency]: At least High Multiversal'' ''(Stated he would beat Composite Goku without Power-Ups, including the Goku from Xenoverse)'' | High Outerversal '(Beated Featherine with ease, along with the rest of Umineko besides The Creator, has also been stated that Mario along with every other Star Child have Virtually Omnipotent powers) '''| Low True Infinity (White Tanooki apart from making him invincible, gives him strength too, why? No one knows) |''' 'Powerful enough to fodderize the Umineko verse without even trying '(Including The Creator) 'Speed: Around 150 Quintillion times the Speed of Light on foot '(I'm being serious, it was stated) '| Same | Nigh-Omnipresent+++ '(The White Tanooki and the Invincibility Star makes him faster) '''| "Only" Omnipresent (Yes) [http://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Lifting_Strength_Scale Lifting Strength]: At the very least 730,000,000 Pounds | At least '''4,38499439485721513e+33 Pounds (Weight of the Sun) |''' Irrelevant | True Infinity+ 'Striking Strength: At least Multiversal | At least High Outerversal | Superior to Pre-Crisis Superman '(Yes) '''| Superior to Omnipotence [http://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Durability_Scale Durability]''': At least Multiversal+ (Survived Dreamy Bowser's HAMMERS and TOOLS instead of, you know, Bowser wishing to erase Mario from existance or something more powerful than some tools like a black hole for example showing us that he doesn't have full control of his powers, nah, outliers too! Clearly Mario has more than multiversal durability due to this ONE feat)' | High Outerversal (You know, Nigh-Omnipotent powers) | Low True Infinity (Totally and absolutely invincible for any character unless it's Bill Cipher) '''| Forget the last one, Paper Mario does resist Bill Stamina: Apparently Limitless Range: Above Fiction '''(Surpassed Fantasy Nature) '''Standard Equipment: All of his Power-Ups, ALL of them at once, and multiple supplies of them by the way Intelligence: Extremely High Weaknesses: Apparently None Key: Most of the community | Totally non-biased and objective "researcher" | With Power-Ups | Paper Mario Others Notable Victories: The Watatsuki Sisters (With the help of Luigi) Featherine Augustus Aurora Reimu Hakurei Sakuya Izayoi (It wasn't official though) Pre-Crisis Superman (With all his Power-Ups) Composite Goku Game Sonic (Numerous Times) Archie Super Sonic Sans the Skeleton (Duh) Composite Godzilla (Official canonical version) Touhou verse in general Umineko verse in general (Without The Creator) Umineko verse (Again) (Mario had the help of the rest of his verse, Umineko had The Creator) Sakuya Izayoi (Again) (Mario was downplayed to Sakuya's level (Building level cuz she's a weak fodder) and still won obviously) Akuma Homura Notable Losses: Bill Cipher (Mario had the help of Luigi, still lost to Bill) (Forget that Paper Mario resists Bill) Reimu Hakurei (Second Round, Reimu had the help of some people that can think on their own) Godzilla (Composite) (JBW version) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mario Bros. Category:Mario Category:Too Op Category:This is too op Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:Wanked Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:Unspeakably stupidly omega wanked Category:Stronger than wanked Asriel Category:Stomps Arceus(Wanked and Exaggerated) Category:Solos PMMM Category:Solos TOUHOU Category:Solos Umineko Category:Solos your verse Category:Solos Everything Category:Weaker Than Bill Cipher Category:Killed All Your Waifus Category:Tier 0 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 2